Coppelion 2
by aikahana
Summary: Akhirnya Naruse mendapatkan semangat hidupnya kembali, namun hal itu dikacaukan oleh Haruto, Naruse akhirnya teringat kedua temannya yang telah pergi, apa yang akan naruse lakukan?


COPPELION 1

(TOMODACHI..?)

Chapter 2

Author:

Shion: "ohayo naru-chan" sapa gadis berambut gelap kepada temannya yang tampaknnya sedang bingung akan sesuatu

Naruse: "shion? Sedang apa kau di kelasku?" tanyanya kaget melihat teman seclubnnya tiba tiba berada di kelasnya

Shion: "lupa yah.. kita kan memang sekelah haduh kamu ini!"

Naruse: "eh? Masa?"

Shion: "kanon dan haruto juga disini lho kau tak sadar ya?"

Haruto: "yo!" sapa cwok blonde dgn singkat

Naruse: "aku memang tdk melihat sekelingku selama ini, guru saja aku tak kenal" jawabnnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Kanon: "sepertinya aku harus menyembuhkanmu dari penyakit 'anti social' mu itu"

Naruse: "tidak perlu aku dari awal memang sudah begini"

Haruto: "kau dari awal sudah begini atau terjadi sesuatu pada temanmu sehingga kau begini?" tannya haruto seperti mengitrogasi naruse, tanpa memikirkan perasaan cewk yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya itu. Tanpa banyak bicara Naruse langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas itu, kanon dan shinon yang tadinya menatap sosok Naruse Ibuki yang sedang duduk kini hanya menatap sebuah kursi kosong, seketika keadaan kelas menjadi hening. Tanpa fikir panjang Haruto langsung mengejar naruse yang lari entah kemana.

Naruse P.O.V

Ya.. itu salahku, salahku karena membiarkan Taeko mati, salahku juga karna membiarkan Aoi pergi. Itu semua salahku... Salahku! Salahku! Salahku!

Normal P.O.V

Tampak sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi hilang kendali waktu Naruse melintas di di tengah jalan, haruto yang melihat itu langsung berlari untuk menyelamatkan naruse.

Sfx: teeet!

Naruse; 'mobil? Truk.. yang menabrak taeko waktu itu, ah.. taeko chan sepertinya sahabatmu ini akan menyusulmu... tunggulah taeko' ujarannya dalam hati, pasrah menerima keadaan bahwa dia akan ditabrak bus, satu, dua tetes air mata mengalir di pipinnya, tanda sebuah perpisahan untuk dunia yang sangat ia benci ini. Tapi takdir berkata lain...

Haruto: "NARUSE!" teriak seorang cwok berambut blonde dari pinggir jalan dan langsung berlari ke tengah jalan mendorong cwek yang dia panggil naruse itu ke pinggir jalan.

Sfx : ckitt! Brughh!

Naruse: "ha..haruto...? HARUTO! TIDAKKKK!" jerit naruse histeris sambil berlari memeluk sosok Haruto yang kini tergeletak di jalan penuh dengan dara, lagi lagi hal buruk terjadi, entah apa yang ada di pkiran naruse sekarang ini, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah kejadian ini. Begitu banyak kejadian buruk yang terjadi pada dirinya di tengah derasnya hujan yang turun hanya tangisan naruse lah yang paling terdengar jelas.

Naruse P.O.V

Beberapa menit setelah kejadian itu mobil ambulance datang menjemput Haruto akupun ikut bersama mobil itu, aku takut akan kehilangan temanku lagi, kenapa dari semua orang kenapa harus aku yang menerima beban seberat ini, aku benci pada diriku, aku benci pada diriku yang selalu kena sial ini, aku benci pada diriku yang selalu tidak bisa melindungi orang lain.. "haruto... haruto..." nama itu yang terus kusebutkan sambil menangis, akupun terus menggengam tangan haruto yang mulai dingin, "haruto.. kumohon sadarlah haruto.. " sekali lagi aku memanggil namannya dengan harapan ia baik baik saja "haruto! Haruto! Haruto! Kumohon jangan mati dulu! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku,... sudah cukup kehilangan taeko.. haruto... kumohon... sadar.. lah..." pandanganku semakin kabur, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, entah kenapa, aku tiba tiba melihat sosok taeko, namun tak bisa, taeko terus berjalan pergi dan setelah itu hanya kegelapan yang berada di sekelilingku.. aku.. lebih baik mati saja...

Normal P.O.V

Suster: "dokter! Denyut nadi pasien tidak terasa!" ujar seorang perawat panik melihat pasiennya terbujur kaku tanpa tanda tanda kehidupan

Dokter: "cepat siapkan alat kejut jantung!" perintah sang dokter tidak kalah panik dari si suster

Suster: "baik dok!" jawabnnya paham akan apa yang dikatakan dokter

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya jantung pasien yang berambut blonde itu berdenyut lagi, dan menunjukan adanya tanda tanda kehidupan, sepertinya mereka berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Haruto, namun apa yang terjadi dengan naruse?

Haruto P.O.V

"haruto! Haruto! Haruto!" seperti ada seorang yang memanggil namaku, suara itu rasanya tidak asing, namun semakin hari semakin samar, akhirnya aku tersadar di sebuah ruangan dengan cat putih rasanya ingin bertanya kepada seseorang dimana aku, dan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, entah kenapa kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Normal P.O.V

Suster: "wahh sudah sadar.. selamat pagi tuan.." sapa seorang suster dengan senyuman yang lembut

Haruto: "Naruse... dimana naruse? Apa yang terjadi!?" tanya haruto panik

Suster: "nona naruse sedang di rawat di ruangan intensif karena kekurangan banyak darah." Jawabnya dengan tenang

Haruto: "dimana dia sekarang?" tanya haruto panik sambil berusaha untuk berdiri

Suster: " ah.. tuan, anda belum bisa banyak bergerak saya mohon istirahatlah sebentar" pinta sang suster

Haruto: " aku harus bertemu dengannya" haruto langsung berlari keluar ruangan dan mencari sosok naruse, beberapa saat kemudian ia menemukan naruse yang terbaring pucat diatas tempat tidur "naruse... " ia membuka pintu kamar rs yang di dalamnnya terbaring naruse "naruse ibara,... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyannnya kepada naruse yang kini hanya terbaring diatas tempat tidur.

Naruse: "h...haru...to..." gumannya pelan seperti memanggil seseorang "haru..to.." kembali ia memanggil nama itu

Haruto: "naruse akhirnya kau sadar!" ujar nya bahagia sambil memeluk Naruse yang setengah sadar

Naruse: " kau...baik..kan?" tanya naruse perlahan, karena kepalanya terasa sakit ia tidak bisa banyak bicara

Haruto: "ya" jawabnnya singkat "kau, baik baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir

Naruse: "su..ka..." kembali naruse berkata perlahan dengan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya

Haruto: "eh?" heran karna kata tersebut haruto balik bertanya "suka? Kau..suka padaku?"

Naruse: "tidak.. aku suka baumu.. bisakah.. kau tidak pergi.. lagi?" tanya naruse berharap

Haruto: "ya.. aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu" jawab haruto sambil memeluk erat naruse "aku menyukaimu naruse" lanjutnnya dengan menampakan sedikit rona di pipinya

Naruse: " aku juga..." ucap gadis berambut cokelat gelap sambil memeluk orang yang dibe... disayanginya itu :v

Gak To Be Continued lho!

Oh ya yang penasaran kenapa naruse kekurangan darah banyak karna waktu haruto perlu suplay darah naruse yang baru aja sadar dari pingsannya menawarkan darahnnya utk di donorkan ke haruto, singkat cerita darah naruse sama haruto sama makanya dia donorin darahnya banyak banyak(karna kebetulan rs kehabisan stock darah makanya si naruse bersikeras mo kasih darahnya banyak banyak ke haruto alhasil yang jadinya gawat si naruse sendiri). O ya soal kisah cinta mereka Haruto dari awal udah naksir si naruse trus si naruse juga, kayaknya ini happy ending deh.. kayaknya..

REVIEW?


End file.
